


Found Family

by spookysith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Light Angst, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Sibling Sabine Wren, Sibling Zeb Orrelios, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysith/pseuds/spookysith
Summary: Ezra Bridger is the newest addition to the Ghost Crew, and with a new member, comes new changes. As the Ghost Crew adjusts to the newest member, so must Ezra adapt to finding a new home.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Rebels fic- my first fic ever with the Rebellion as well- so I am a little nervous to post this. I don't think I am entirely happy with the characterization I did, and I definitely feel like the pacing is completely off. But I'm not too sure- so please leave any helpful comments below on what I could improve on. As always, I hope you enjoy the fic :)

Kanan was the last to sit himself down at the dinner table that night, sighing tiredly. After the long day the crew had, it was a miracle a dinner even got made that night. Usually after long days, the crew was too tired to cook, resorting to the protein packs they kept in the small kitchenette aboard the Ghost. “How is he?” Hera asked, passing him the familial bowl of buckwheat noodles the Ghost Crew was sharing that night, Sabine’s signature dish. “Out like a light last time I checked.” He responded, dumping some noodles onto his plate, making sure to leave an extra portion for the newest member when he woke from his deadmans slumber. He nodded to Sabine in thanks for cooking, knowing she was the one who whipped it up that night. “Poor kid looked like he had never seen a bed when I showed em’ around the room.” A gruff voice responded across the table. Kanan looked up from his noodles, looking at the Lasat that answered him. “I mean his eyes were as round as Chopper’s wheel, Kanan.” Zeb said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Faint beeps could be heard from a backroom where Chopper was charging. “Oh we aren’t talking bad about you, you rust bucket of bolts.” Zeb shouted over his shoulder. Kanan winced, knowing that the transition from basically homelessness to a packed house could be rough for some kids- especially the Force sensitive kind. Going from depending completely on yourself to allowing people to help you wasn’t easy for him, Kanan knew Ezra would struggle, but he would try to be there for him every step of the way. 

“Well I’m happy he was content with his bunk situation. I know, Zeb, it’s not the most ideal for you but this could be big for our cause. Another Force sensitive in the crew could help us out so much- especially against the Empire.” Hera said, twirling her noodles around her fork. “Yeah, yeah...just as long as he keeps  _ his  _ stuff on  _ his _ side...I’ll be fine.” Zeb grumbled, still not entirely too pleased with sharing quarters with a kid younger than him. Sabine snorted beside Zeb, “You gonna physically spit the room in half, big guy?” She asked, “Oh ha ha Sabine...look, I'm Sabine, I have too many spray paint cans laying around my room to even have a roommate. At least I keep my room half clean.” Zeb mocked, moving his hands up to his face, shielding his eyes to mimic the Mandalorian helmet the girl always wore. “Tough talk for someone who has pin-ups in his room.” Sabine replied, shoving the last of her noodles in her mouth. Zeb’s eyes widened, “Karabast- those aren’t pin-ups, Sabine!” Sabine just looked at him with deadpan eyes, her eyes just peering over her bowl. “Then what are pictures of half nak-” Hera suddenly cleared her throat loudly, cutting Sabine off quickly. Sabine simply smirked and rose to go put her bowl up in the sink. “Oh, and Zeb, it’s your turn to do the dishes, big guy.” The girl sauntered off, heading back to her quarters.

Zeb rolled his eyes, “Kriff…” He mumbled. If there was anything he hated the most in the world, it was dish duty. The thought of half-eaten, oftentimes soggy, food remains floating in dirty, lukewarm water made his stomach churn. “Speaking of those posters...Zeb, they gotta come down. We wouldn’t normally police what decor you put up in your room...no matter how questionable they are...but with Ezra now living with us, he is a little young. Don’t you think?” Hera asked. Zeb nodded in understanding and agreement, making a mental note to throw out the posters later. “We knew you’d understand. And it’s not just you having to make changes, we are going to try to watch our language around the kid too.” Kanan finished, his eyes showing gratitude. “Yeah, I’ll try to watch my language around the little booger, but no promises.” He growled, scooting his chair back, heading to the kitchenette to put his plate back. 

This just left Kanan and Hera at the dining table. Kanan leaned over to the Twi’lek and rested his head on her shoulder, his gaze over her shoulder, sighing heavily. Her hand came around his shoulders, patting him gently. “It’s gonna work out, love. He is going to be a great addition to our little family, I just know it.” She said to him softly, already knowing what was wrong without having to prompt him. She began working her hands along his shoulders, trying to work out the tension Kanan held there. “It’s not the fact that he is new to our crew...it’s the fact that I’m not ready for a padawan, Hera. Hell, I’m not even a Jedi Knight- back before everything fell apart, padawans never taught other padawans. Hera, I don’t even know where to start with the boy.” He mumbled the last part, embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know what to do with a talent he himself possessed. Hera’s face scrunched up slightly, this was one area she simply didn’t understand. The Force. She is sure she never will understand it either, so trying to give Kanan advice in this area was always such a struggle. She sighed, “What did you tell me one day when I asked about the Force? That it guides you somehow? I think you should listen to that, love. Do what your gut tells you to do, and it will all work out. I’m sure of it.” She said slowly, hoping she said the right thing. Kanan leaned up, “You’re right, as always, Hera. Thank you.” He said, she always had the best advice. Something he was endlessly grateful for and loved. Hera smiled, happy with herself and her advice. Kanan always melted when Hera smiled, it was the best thing in the entire galaxy. So bright that it could light up a room, and so soft and welcoming, it was hard not to cheer up around her. He would do anything to make sure she kept smiling like that, even if it drove him to the ends of the galaxy- he would do it for her. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you for the advice, picked up his fork, and continued eating in comfortable silence, the sound of cluttering silverware against bowls filling the room.

Hera was right, Ezra fit right into the Ghost crew. Adapting easily to the crazy schemes the crew oftentimes pulled off- usually adding his own flare to the plans too. From helping with general repairs on various ships, to manning the lower guns of the Ghost, to even crawling through Imperial vents- Ezra did it all. The whole “watching the language around Ezra” thing was completely forgotten when Ezra accidentally banged his knee a little too hard in an Imperial vent on a mission. It was one of the first big missions Ezra had with the Ghost crew. The crew desperately needed information on the Empire’s next moves, as to know which areas to avoid when running odds and ends jobs for various employers across the galaxy. He had retrieved the information via a computer and downloaded the information onto a datacard. He was trying his best to crawl as fast as possible back to the supply closet the rest of the crew was hiding in, when his right knee hit the vent walls with more force than he intended. Directly above important looking Imperials. All he let slip was a very audible “Kriff” when the Imperial’s gazes snapped up to the vent. Alarms were raised all through the base at the Rebel’s infiltration, and suddenly the need to be quiet went completely out of the window as he charged towards the rest of the crew, datacard clutched like a lifeline in his hand. 

Little did he know, the “Kriff” he let slip carried all the way down the vent, letting it be heard in the small supply closet the rest were hiding in. At hearing that single word, from such a young kid, Zeb let out a snort. Which led to Sabine trying to conceal her poorly hidden laughter. “And we need to watch  _ our _ language around the kid?” Zeb said, amusement in his voice despite the circumstances. Kanan just shook his head, his own private smile spreading across his face. Finally, Ezra’s mop of shaggy black hair peeked through the vent, “Got it, guys.” Was all Ezra said as he half fell out of the vent, panting. “Good job, Ezra. We need to hurry though, you’ve alerted every Imp in a five click radius banging around in the vent. This time, try not to make too much noise as we try to get back to Hera.” Kanan said, helping the boy regain his balance and quickly heading to the exit across the room. Ezra smiled awkwardly, embarrassment spreading across his features. He looked at Sabine, “Good job.” was all she mouthed, an aloof smile on her face, her hands reaching for her colorfully painted blasters. He let out a breath, relieved to know he wasn’t in too much trouble for raising the alarm on them by accident. Zeb pushed Ezra’s shoulder, motivating him to catch up with Kanan and Sabine. “You did good, kid. If we get out of here alive, you just might make it with us.” Was all he said, jogging alongside Ezra as they weaved their way out of the Imperial base. 

At Zeb’s words, Ezra’s heart twinged. Even as they were shooting their way out of the base, what Zeb had said was echoing in his head. Finally, the crew made it out with little injuries, with Hera flying them out of the area as quickly as possible. Ezra had one close call with a blaster shot to the leg, burning his pant leg and giving him a small blaster burn on his calf. Safely aboard the Ghost and in hyperspace, Kanan was tending to Ezra’s burn. He winced in pain as Kanan poured disinfectant over his burn, “Try to throw that pain into the Force, it helps to manage it.” Kanan reminded Ezra, trying to make the whole ordeal less painful than it had to be for the boy. Ezra took a breath and tried to tap into the Force that was swirling in him, imagining himself literally throwing his burn into the Force. While that didn’t necessarily work, Ezra was sure that he was approaching it wrong, it did give Ezra a funny mental image. Amusing him long enough to temporarily forget the burning pain shooting up his leg. Kanan quickly applied some cooling Bacta to the burn and put a small bandage around Ezra’s leg. “Alright, you’re all set, kid.” Kanan said as Ezra sat up, “Thanks, Kanan.” Ezra said as Kanan ruffled Ezra’s hair, “Don’t mention it, you did good today. Get some sleep, Hera has already accepted a job for us to do tomorrow, so rest up.” Kanan had a point, exhaustion was pulling at Ezra’s mind, the events from the day catching up to him as his adrenaline left his system.

Kanan helped Ezra up into his bunk, his injured leg aching as he went up. Once Ezra was settled, his blankets wrapped securely around him, Kanan went over to the light panel situated beside the shared quarters door. “Goodnight, Ezra.” Kanan said, “Night, Kanan.” Ezra replied from his mountain of blankets. Kanan smiled softly, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the boy to sleep for the night. Ezra was quickly falling asleep when Zeb’s words floated back to him, ’If we make it out alive, you just might make it with us.’ Well they definitely made it out alive- did that mean he was truly a part of the Ghost crew? Suddenly a warm feeling burst through Ezra’s chest at the thought of belonging with the Ghost and her crew. He was a part of a group. A group that cared for him and supported him. If he knew any better, he felt like he had finally found a home in the galaxy. A second family of sorts. Nothing could ever replace the hole his mother and father left in his heart- but this would definitely come to a close second. Something he was so afraid he would never find again. And with that thought he drifted off to sleep, truly happy for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too bad for my first shot at the Ghost Crew. May the Force be with you <3


End file.
